


twit fic 25

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Omegaverse, ooh duncan gets jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Kudos: 21





	twit fic 25

when will returned to duncan’s cabin with an armful of groceries, he’d already mentally written off the alpha he’d had a run in with at the store. the man had gotten far too close, ignored will’s hissed “back off”, and tried to touch him before   
will had damn near broken his arm. as pretty as will looked, a handsome omega with overgrown curls wearing a well loved flannel and glasses, he knew how to fight back.  
“miss me?” he asked, his tone joking. duncan had already stood, putting out his cigarette before coming to   
unburden him.  
“as always,” duncan’s reply was casual as he reached for the brown bag, letting will take off his coat.  
“you smell,” duncan scrunched his nose, stepping back.  
“sweet talk me harder, why don’t you?” will scoffed a laugh.  
“no, not-“ duncan cut himself off, shaking his   
head.  
“you smell like... someone else,” duncan walked away, setting the bag on the kitchen counter. “anything in there need to go in the fridge?”  
“no,” will answered, kicking off his boots and hanging his coat. he took his glasses off as duncan approached him. “you jealous?”   
duncan growled at that, crowding will against the front door. will was boxed in by duncan’s thick arms on either side of him, and he placed his hands on duncan’s chest before he got too close.  
“you are, aren’t you?” will huffed, tilting his head to the side and allowing duncan to   
bury his face against his throat.  
“duncan,” will slid a hand into the older alpha’s hair, shivering at the sensation of his scruff and mustache against his neck. “we should talk- talk about this.”  
will stuttered when duncan’s lips found his scent gland, sucking on it and nearly   
making him moan.  
“later,” duncan grumbled, his hands moving to grip will’s hips, pinning him to the door.  
“i’ll hold you to that, fuck,” will groaned, arching away from the door as duncan pressed closer, their bodies flush against one another.   
duncan made quick work of will’s jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them and getting them partway down will’s thighs before will stopped him.  
“right here, really?” will huffed, but he didn’t argue. he kicked his pants off the rest of the way, but didn’t even get to unbutton his   
shirt before duncan was hoisting him up, pinning him to the wall.  
“duncan! christ,” will gasped, grabbing duncan’s broad shoulders for balance. “what’s gotten into y- oh, oh fuck.”  
will was brought up short by the feeling of two of duncan’s fingers, rubbing and pressing firmly   
against his already wet entrance.  
“don’t like you smelling like anyone but me. especially not another alpha,” duncan grunted, using his hips and his other hand on will’s thigh to hold him up.  
“gotta remind you what’s at home. who’s waiting, who takes good care of you, hm?”   
will didn’t bother replying, aside from the loud moan he let out when duncan’s fingers finally breeched him.  
duncan had been a good fuck from day one, but now he knew will’s body, and that made him even more dangerous. if will wanted to consider mind numbing orgasms dangerous.   
duncan wasted no time, the tips of his fingers rubbing against will’s sweet spot on every stroke. outside of his sporadic heats, will needed a little warm up, but no one had ever managed to get him going so easily the way duncan did.  
“there, right there, shit,” will panted,   
closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the door.  
“i know, i know what you need,” duncan murmured, his lips at will’s ear. will groaned, clenching around duncan’s fingers and feeling a small gush of slick. one of his hands went to duncan’s hair again, grabbing a   
fistful and tugging.  
“no, you don’t, or you’d already be fuckin’ me,” he bit back, trying to sound argumentative but coming off more desperate than anything.  
“don’t worry sweetheart, i’ve got you.”  
duncan gave a few more pointed thrusts with his fingers before sliding them out,   
his hand going to his own fly and getting his cock out. will shivered with anticipation, opening his eyes again to watch duncan’s face. he was focused, calm as ever, but it didn’t take will’s level of empathy to pick up on just how annoyed he really was. duncan hated that alpha’s   
scent on him. he was marking his territory, claiming what was his. except will wasn’t. their arrangement was never meant to be more than fucking. then again, will had been denying his more than platonic feelings for longer than he was willing to admit.  
will tucked that thought   
away for later when he felt the head of duncan’s cock against his hole, pressing against him before his body relaxed and let him inside.  
“duncan,” will sighed his name, crossing his ankle’s behind the other man’s back and clutching on to him tightly with both arms.   
“fuck, you feel so good,” will panted, only closing his eyes again when duncan leaned in to kiss him. it was sloppy, rough and full of dominance, duncan letting the alpha in him out to claim what he wanted. he took his time lowering will down onto his cock, stretching him open   
slowly. they both savored it, will the full feeling and duncan the tight, wet, grip of will’s walls.  
the slowness didn’t last, however.  
will was barely used to being filled when duncan lifted him again, pulling him halfway off of his cock before dropping him back down hard and   
fast.  
“fuck! duncan!” will cried out, his lips barely leaving duncan’s when he did.  
“hold on tight,” duncan grunted, and that was all the warning will got.  
duncan maneuvered will like he was nothing more than a ragdoll, fucking him against the wall and bouncing him on his cock at   
a brutal pace. it was hard and fast, the sound of impact against skin immediately audible in the room. will was gasping in between moans, grabbing fistfuls of duncan’s hair and sweater, clinging to the alpha like his life depended on it.  
“g-god, duncan, fuck, fuck, fuck,” will   
swore in between breaths, feeling his orgasm creeping up on him much too quickly.  
“wait- wait, you’re gonna make me come, shit!” will pleaded.  
duncan slowed as soon as will spoke, but chuckled at what he said.  
“that’s the idea, gorgeous. but if you don’t want to.”   
will nearly cried when duncan pulled out slowly, the impending orgasm ebbing away.  
he let out a little sound of surprise when duncan pulled him away from the door, carrying him with a hand on the back of each thigh. will realized he was being taken to the bedroom,   
and let out a small sigh of relief.  
“want you naked. c’mon,” duncan sounded a little softer now, his request gentle instead of commanding as he set will on the bed.  
will, for once, did as he was asked without complaint. duncan stripped as well, only joining will on the bed   
when all of their clothes were on the floor.  
“where did we leave off?” duncan smirked, grabbing will by the hips and easily flipping him over.  
“you were showing me what i’d be missing if i let some other alpha all over me,” will replied, arching his back and glancing back over   
his shoulder with a smirk.  
duncan grabbed will’s ass with one hand, spreading him open. his other hand went to the base of his cock, lining up before pushing into will’s soaked and eager entrance.  
will groaned, pushing back and deepening the arch of his back.  
“that’s it, you take   
it so well, hm? such a good boy,” duncan ran a hand up will’s back, his other thumb rubbing where he was stretched around duncan’s cock.  
“you know no one’s gonna fuck you like me. not this good,” duncan ground his hips forward, leaning forward and grabbing will’s shoulder.   
“not this deep,” duncan continued, giving a harsh thrust and using his hand on will’s shoulder to pull him back.  
“not just the way you like it.”  
duncan’s free hand went to will’s hair, tangling into it and tugging just hard enough to keep his head up.   
will didn’t reply, he couldn’t. not when duncan started fucking him again. speech was a lost art then, because duncan was fucking into him harder than he ever had before. will felt every thrust with a harsh clarity, duncan’s hips smacking hard against his ass with every breath   
he took. this felt like a claiming, like he was being taken and fucked and bred and marked as duncan’s. will was his omega, and he was making damn sure will knew it.  
“duncan, i- oh fuck!” will let his head fall forward when his hair was released. duncan leaned forward, covering   
will’s body with his own. he was still thrusting just as hard and fast, but now his chest was flush against will’s back. will was surrounded by duncan, his arms caging him in, his hairy chest rubbing against his back, legs between his own, and the start of a knot pressing   
insistently against his rim.  
“gonna knot you, hm? you want that?”  
will nodded, unable to speak, but knowing duncan needed his consent. as commanding as he was now, will knew he would back off if will said the word.  
“fuck, will,” duncan groaned, lips against the back of his neck.   
“bite me,” will choked out, grabbing duncan by the forearm and clutching tightly.  
“will,” duncan’s voice was hoarse, his teeth already grazing.  
“do it. knot me, bite me, i’m yours, fuck, i’m yours.”  
duncan growled then, so low and alpha that it reverberated through will’s chest.   
“fuck, you’re mine, will, god, fuck,” duncan was barely holding it together and will could tell. his thrusts were becoming uneven, but still just as hard and perfectly aimed as ever. will slid his free hand out, taking duncan’s hand and squeezing it just as hard as he had been   
squeezing his arm with the other hand.  
“yours, i’m yours, knot me, duncan, please, fuck, gonna come, i-“ will cut off, his eyes squeezing shut and his breath hitching as he orgasmed.  
it was intense, drawn out and only made more so by the sudden stretch and push of duncan’s knot.   
will shook as he came, feeling the bite of duncan’s teeth in the back of his neck, just below his hairline. not a bond, but a claim nonetheless.  
will rode his high for as long as he could, clenching and shuddering around duncan’s knot, feeling how full it was, how full he was.   
duncan slumped on top of him, resting just enough weight on him to make will feel comfortably squished, but not hindering his ability to breathe.  
“still wanna talk?” duncan asked, kissing just below will’s ear. will chuckled.   
“not now. you aren’t off the hook entirely, though. after dinner, maybe,” will paused, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the side of duncan’s forearm, tracing an old scar.  
“you’re cooking. i need a shower.”  
“no.”  
“no?” will asked, amused now.   
duncan kissed his shoulder a few times before replying.  
“no. this is how i like you to smell. well fucked and happy,” duncan paused. “like you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.


End file.
